


A Drive

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Out for a late night~





	A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 20/A million dead-end streets.

"Look at that-- all these roads named after you." David knew he was going to get a playful little jab in the arm and he did, after a moment.

"Can't help that I'm famous," Dead End replied from the passenger seat. They weren't on their way anywhere particular, but it was a nice day for a long drive and maybe a bit of time parked somewhere nice and secluded. At least, that was how David had sold it. Dead End certainly seemed intrigued.

The area was a mix of old and devastation and new and rebuilding. Countless signs marked the area, including a spattering of 'Dead End Road's. David wondered how long before one vanished from the site and ended up in Dead's quarters. Nobody would tattle, though David would probably remind Dead End of the vast amount of damage that had already been mitigated for him.

They passed out of that part of the town after only needing to turn around twice and moved on through a shopping district and then open farmland... They couldn't go too far, but they could certainly go far enough-- the road David had ended up on seemed to go on forever.

"You should let me drive for a bit," Dead End suggested after about five minutes of quiet. His hand crept across David's thigh and for a moment, David wasn't thinking about driving at all.

"I could be persuaded," David managed with the tiniest of hitches in his voice. He was doomed, he knew, and he eagerly awaited whatever else Dead End would do to entice him. Already he was looking for a cross-road, trail, pull-off, or anything else...

The road didn't need to go on forever. They'd certainly go far enough.


End file.
